reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Pod Mapou
Ve WoW existuje mnoho skrytých věcí a míst, dokonce jich pár existueje i pod mapou, nyní nemám namysli jen pod WMO objekty a podobně, ale přímo pod ADT. Není jich moc, ale o to bývají zajímavější. Ukážu zde pár z těch nejzajímavějších. Důvodem existence těchto míst, objektů a podobně je většinou to, že se na ně zapomělo nebo je místo smazání někdo přesunul pod ADT. Temná místnost pod The Barrens Tato místnost je podle mě asi nejzajímavější věcí pod ADT. Nachází se kousek za Ratchetem, směrem k Northwatch Hold. Ve skutečnosti je to sklep, který měl být v hospodě v Ratchetu. Je součástí WMO modelu této hospody (Ratchet_inn.WMO), ale nachází se mimo něj, proto je sklep až za Rachtetem. Možná, že jedna z prvních verzí WMO modelu hospody měla tento sklep přístupný, ale později se někdo rozhodl, že tu sklep nebude a tak místo toho aby byl smazán, byl přesunut mimo hlavní část modelu. Ve sklepě jsou slyšet zvuky hospody, je tu jeden sud s pivem a talíř. Do sklepa vedou schody a zdá se, že tu mělo být více místností i možná pater. Sklep není vidět i když jste pod mapou, pouze pokud jste v něm a nebo nad ním. Souřadnice do sklepa jsou .go -1260 -3687 -5 1 (XYZMapID). Tento sklep je snadno přístupný na mojí testovací mapě. RatchInnDarkRoom.jpg|WMO Model Ratchet_inn.WMO v The Barrens darkroom1.jpg|Ratchet_inn.WMO darkroom2.jpg|Ratchet_inn.WMO WoWScrnShot_032915_090915.jpg|Ve sklepě WoWScrnShot_032915_090944.jpg|Ve sklepě WoWScrnShot_032915_090958.jpg|Ve sklepě WoWScrnShot_032915_091041.jpg|Sklep Starý vchod do Naxxramasu S příchodem Wrath of the Lich King byl Naxxramas přesunut z Eastern Plaguelands do Northrendu. Tady má svůj vchod ve vznášejícím se WMO modelu, ale dříve měl svůj port ze země, který stál v Eastern Plaguelands. Tento port byl pouze přesunut pod mapu, bohužel už neportuje. WoWScrnShot_032815_110738.jpg|Portál WoWScrnShot_032815_110819.jpg|Portál WoWScrnShot_032815_111004.jpg|Portál WoWScrnShot_032815_111019.jpg|Portál Alpha Tol Barad V Cataclysm Alpha (4.0.0.11927) byla první verze Tol Baradu na mapě v Eastern Kingdoms. Později byla přesunuta na jinou mapu (732) nebo tedy spíše nakopírována. Původní Tol Barad Alpha byl pouze posunut pod ADT na dně moře, na místě kde stál. WoWScrnShot_032915_103627.jpg|Tol Barad Alpha - Pod mapou WoWScrnShot 022614 214651.jpg|Tol Barad Alpha 4.0.0.11927 Ostatní WoWScrnShot 122214 170723.jpg|Kostka pod Twin Peaks WoWScrnShot_032915_085944.jpg|Skály pod Durotarem WoWScrnShot_032915_093312.jpg|Pod mapou často uvidíte staré neviditelné zdi WoWScrnShot_032915_093317.jpg|Starý portál do Black Temple WoWScrnShot_032915_095848.jpg|Dveře pod Ulduarem WoWScrnShot_032915_095449.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley a objekt známý jako "Gul'dan's Black Box" WoWScrnShot_032915_093616.jpg|Zapomenutá skála WoWScrnShot_032915_102639.jpg|Prkno pod novým Orgrimmarem, rád mu říkám skateboard :-) WoWScrnShot_032915_095758.jpg|Objekty pod Storm Peaks WoWScrnShot_032915_100020.jpg|Triangle Slime pod Zul'Drakem 6Ddirl.jpg|Jedna z kostek pod Pandarií F4kgbl.jpg|Jedna z kostek pod Pandarií ZIZLhl.jpg|Jedna z kostek pod Pandarií Jak se dostat pod mapu ? První a nejlehčí způsob jsou zkrátka nezakryté díry v ADT, bývají kolem složitých WMO modelů a nebo vchodů do jeskyní, kde je potřeba vyříznout ADT pro model který vede pod ADT. Pochopitelně s novými patchi Blizzard postupně opravuje tyto chyby. Dnes už unstuck nefuguje jako dříve, ale pokud jste smazali Hearthstone z batohu, unstuck vás neportl tam kde máte nastavený domov, ale posunul o kousek dál (aby jste se dostali ven z místa, kde jste se zasekli). Takže na šikovných místech jste se mohli posunout po WMO modelu za hranici ADT. Dále se používají spelly jako Blink a podobně, na stejných místech kde se využíval unstuck. Jednou z metod jsou také itemy, které si můžete spawnout před sebe a pak na ně nasednout, využívají se zase na stejných místech. Nakonec se využívalo také sesedání z passenger mountů, protože jste vyskočili do strany a to bohatě stačilo k prolétnutí skrz ADT. Většina metod je dnes fixnutá, ale na freečkách stále mnoho z nich pofrčí. Samozřejmně stále se nacházejí i nové metody.